La Indepencia Prematuria
The premature independence is episode 18 in Season 4 of Good Luck, the Kickin 'Time Wizard Suite of Diggie and Holden. ANT World Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Trama Cody Jr. revisa la carroza del desfile con Laguna Closet Conversions. Él llama a Barry Jr. para ver si él hará el desfile con él y Barry Jr. dice que sí. Evelyn va a visitar a Doug. Ella no aprueba que haya empezado a ver "Dos hombres y medio". Él dice que tal vez sea solo él a quien no aprueba. Evelyn dice que no está contenta con él porque él le dijo que no lo hizo. La necesito más. Doug se sorprende de que no esté molesta porque él sea el asesino de su propia hermana. Evelyn dice que él no es un asesino porque Evie está bien. Ella sabe con quién está. Doug quiere saber por qué ella no lo dice. Alguien sobre eso, pero Evelyn dice que él, Angela y Louis tienen que esperar un tiempo porque no es el momento adecuado. Doug dice que será mejor que los saquen pronto o van a empezar a hablar. John va a ver. Marie, que está empacando sus cosas para salir de la casa de retiro antes de tener que tener relaciones sexuales con Stan. John le pregunta por qué tiene que irse si solo pretendía ser olvidadiza. Ella le dice que lo hace porque Stan llamaron a los policías. En realidad, no eran policías, sino miembros de Keystone Cops que habían venido a invitar a Stan a estar en el pa rade con ellos. John le cuenta acerca de cómo Ann siguió a Heather, pero no la encontró con Rex. En el camino de regreso a América, Ann le confesó a Heather que la había seguido. Heather dice que a partir de ahora van a decir la verdad. John también agrega que él también estuvo allí, siguiéndolo para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo Ann. Después de que Heather felicitó a Douglas por hacer una mentira convincente, Douglas sacó una foto de Evie, Adam, Zack y Gabe volando el Waverider. John se da cuenta de que no es una foto de Evie, Adam, Zack y Gabe, sino una foto de Ann con la peluca roja rizada de Kaz, Barry Jr. con una peluca Andrew y un traje de músculo, Marie con un atuendo de Jesse McFly y el propio John con una barba falsa John no sabe si debería mentirle a Heather, ya que es la única prueba que tienen que podría exonerar a Doug, Angela y Louis. Tina, Bree y Bailey siguen preocupados por Maddie, Liv, Joey y Parker y por la posibilidad de que no regresen al desfile. Adam, disfrazado de Chase, aparece en Davenaz y Tina le dice que están tratando de que Maddie sea elegida oficialmente, pero Doug, Angela y Louis quieren que todo el mundo los vea en monos de color naranja. Diggie llama y dice que ha encontrado a Maddie, pero en realidad está visitando a la familia Dons. Marie se despide de la casa de retiro pero se da cuenta de que le encanta este lugar, así que le dirá a Stan que se acabó y lo echará. A Digie y Holden se les ofrecen mil dólares por Vonnie Dons para comprar Brownie y Murphy. Dicen que no están a la venta justo cuando aparecen Liv, Maddie, Parker y Joey. Sin embargo, no son ellos, sino Val, Willow, Connor y Griff que se hacen pasar por Liv, Maddie, Parker y Joey. Diggie convence a Willow para ir a Mission Creek y pretender ser Maddie allí. Doug, Angela y Louis llegan y les dicen que van a estar en la carroza de Keystone Cop como prisioneros. Diggie y Holden llegan al desfile. Cody Jr. comienza a adivinar su flotador cuando Barry Jr. no aparece. Le pide a Chase que sea su compañero, pero él pasa. Cody Jr. ve a Doug y se lo pregunta, pero se da cuenta de que está en la cárcel y le pregunta a Doug por qué está aquí. Doug le dice que Evelyn lo arregló. Diggie le presenta a Willow a Bree que no cree que Willow pueda ser Maddie. Bree finalmente cede, pero Willow comienza a dudar de sí misma. Heather se acerca a Evelyn y la acusa de saber dónde estaba Evie y dejar que Doug se pudra en la prisión. Evelyn dice que ella tuvo 3 años de prisión por Doug, por lo que puede hacer 3 semanas por ella. Heather le dice que le va a llevar la foto a Lottie Dottie, pero ella le dice que su oficina estará cerrada hasta el día 5. Heather ve a Lottie Dottie en el desfile y se va a montar en el coche con ella para hablar de Doug, Angela y Louis. Ella le muestra la imagen y le dice que Doug, Angela y Louis están fuera de la cárcel porque querían estar en el desfile. Cody Jr. se sienta en su carroza pero Barry Jr. no aparece. Está a punto de darse por vencido cuando Barry Jr. llega y los dos realizan el truco de magia. Cody Jr. y Barry Jr. hablan sobre cómo ambos hicieron este concierto para poder verse el uno al otro una última vez y decir adiós. Lo que no se dan cuenta es que sus micrófonos todavía están encendidos y la multitud puede escuchar toda su conversación. Cuando Barry Jr. se da cuenta de que no tiene una trampilla, Cody Jr. sale del armario. Barry Jr. no tiene la oportunidad porque el cemento se vierte en su armario. Cody Jr. abre su armario y encuentra un bloque de cemento en su lugar. Kaz le cuenta a Bree cómo los Romney mexicanos tomaron la tierra que poseían. Bree se da cuenta de que tienen que perder las elecciones. La carroza de Maddie pasa y Diggie y Val están parados allí. Pero Val está bajo una sábana y muchos piensan que está faltándole el respeto a los musulmanes. John llega a hablar con Heather sobre la foto, pero antes de que pueda decirle la verdad, Heather le dice que usó la imagen para sacar a Doug, Angela y Louis de la cárcel. John todavía le dice la verdad. Que era él, Ann, Marie y Barry Jr, con una barba falsa, una peluca roja rizada que Kaz encontró en la cuneta en 2055, un atuendo de Jesse McFly, una peluca Andrew y un traje de músculos. Heather le pregunta qué estaba haciendo y John dice que estaban jugando "Cool Disguises in Mexico". John le dice a Heather que vaya a decirle al fiscal que es falso pero Heather dice que no y que deben hacer una excepción a la regla de ser siempre recto con la gente. Zack, Adam y Gabe, disfrazados de presos, van a sacar a Doug, Angela y Louis de las carrozas de su desfile. Roban el Waverid y escapan juntos. Val se cae de su flotador tratando de evitar que su flotador atropellara a los niños.